Nonette Gavonne
|class = |services = Provisioning Hireling |occupation = Hireling |dlc = Base }} Nonette Gavonne is a Breton adventurer and Gavin's aunt. She may become the personal provisioning hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Provisioning Hireling skill for provisioning, once they reach the appropriate level. She will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items she sends may be improved with additional points into the Provisioning Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Nonette may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing her adventures as she gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that she will send: #''A good day to you dearie, and I hope this finds you well. My name is Nonette Gavonne. My dear nephew Gavin has had an unfortunate ... incident with an Argonian maid. He is to be confined in bed for many months, I hear. The family has asked I take up his contract, and I hope I will serve you in good stead.'' #''Please find your materials enclosed, dear. Apologies if it takes me a bit to get organized. Gavin was far more interested in taking notes on houses of ill repute and brew quality in taverns than in the best places to procure provisions. Helga. That boy.'' #''It's been a bit of an ordeal adjusting to life on the road. Hunting and gathering and skinning is all just fine, dear. Don't mistake me. The shock has been remembering how hard it is to find a decent cup of tea.'' #''After days in the wood, a night in Daggerfall was pure pleasure. A bath and a soft bed were worth every coin. Imagine my surprise when I found a man murdered the next day! The city watch is talking with every guest at the inn. Hopefully these provisions still reach you.'' #''Things have turned out quite intriguing here, dearie. The murdered man was an Earl in King Casimir's court. He was here with his four daughters, all of whom have a different story about what happened.'' #''My keen eye for rare herbs and nervous game has proven useful, it seems. I've been some help to the investigators with the city watch. I also managed to put together another round of provisions for you. In the meantime, I think I know what happened to the Earl!'' #''I was right! Two of the Earl's daughters conspired to kill the old man and collect his wealth. The look on their faces when I explained things to the city watch was precious. Quite the little adventure! I look forward to the open road again.'' #''Back on the road and enjoying the fresh air. I hope the provisions I've sent along meet your needs. It's curious how often fine foods are made from foul places. The sweet meats of beasts have proven delicious traveling fare.'' #''I'm learning the road is not without its dangers, dearie. A brigand accosted me yesterday, threatening my life and my latest shipment to you. Luckily I was in the middle of my afternoon cup, and scalding hot herbwater deterred him from his path. I followed up with a sharp blow from my walking stick, and left him insensate in the trees.'' #''After the unpleasantness of the other day, it was a balm seeing a waterfall today. A few Argonian lads enjoyed it as well, sliding and leaping from its height. Plunging to the pool below, swimming with their tails. Having no tail myself, I can only speculate what that's like ... seems most useful. Unless you're buying a pair of breeches.'' #''Dearie, hope the provisions today find you well. I've caught a sniffle from a hard rain on the trail, and I'm writing this curled up near my campfire. Have a pot of saltrice brew bubbling on some hot rocks. Not looking forward to what comes next, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it.'' #''Though the saltrice was quite disgusting, it's done just the trick and I'm back on the trail again. Walking with my head held high and enjoying the sunset makes me feel half my years. Enjoy your provisions today ... I feel quite proud of their quality.'' #''Last night in a tavern I met a curious little Wood Elf. He was quite friendly, but had dubious taste in libations. He introduced me to a drink called Rotmeth ... a kind of stew beer full of unidentified meats. It took a few sips to get used to. But you know what, dearie? This old lady quite likes it! Mmm.'' #''The last few days I've been traveling with an adventuring band. It's very pleasant to talk with fellow travelers. Apparently they have plans to go sorting through a small cave nearby, and they've invited me to come along. They say there may be treasures worth finding down there. How exotic!'' #''Well that was quite exciting! Dearie, have you ever seen a Goblin? Strange little creatures all dressed in simple cloth, rarely bathed and very cranky. They remind me a bit of Gavonne and his siblings when they were younger, actually.'' #''I hope these provisions find you well. I managed to collect some of them exploring that cave with my new friends. We stumbled on a cavern full of surprisingly frisky skeletons. Now, I'm no expert, but I thought that dead people ... well, that they lay down.'' #''Well that was bracing! I write you from a drawn bath, steaming away my aches and bruises over the last few days. I'm not sure I'd attempt such an excursion again any time soon, but my cohorts walked away with a dear treasure. A mask of some kind. I hope they find success in the great city markets.'' #''These provisions today were dearly won, and I hope they find you well. I encountered a group of strangely dressed men and women in the woods today. They were muscled and shaggy, and had a strange glint to their eyes. I made excuses and quickly returned to the trail. I do not wish to see them again.'' #''I must be doing something right, as the broker that handles our contract has given me something of a bonus! I can only assume I'm meeting your needs, and I thank you for any kind words you may have put in his ear. Use today's shipment in good health, and may the Eight watch and keep you.'' #''I've decided to buy some ink and parchment with my bonus. I've seen some fascinating things in my travels, and I feel others may find my descriptions the same. Who knows? Perhaps someday the Mages Guild my find my scribblings worthy of distribution across Tamriel!'' #''You may or may not know this, but we provisioners make contacts as we go. Foraging in the wilds will only get you so far. Procurement in cities and towns along my route is essential to making sure I fulfill our contract. This is a long way of saying, if you meet a provisioner Najikeem, slap him and mention my name. He'll understand why.'' #''Staring up at the sky this evening, I'd swear some of the stars are missing. It's the strangest thing. I know, as a girl, there were points of light in one part of the sky that don't seem to be there anymore. Must be a trick played by an old woman's brain. Still, something fanciful to ponder as I lay on my bedroll tonight.'' #''May today's provisions be tomorrow's great meals! As I write to you I find myself wondering what adventures you're up to. Crawling through caves, fighting off fearsome Daedra .. makes me glad I have my quiet little life. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a swordswoman at my age!'' #''I received a letter from Gavonne when I stopped into town today. Sounds like he was on the mend, but ended up in some kind of elaborate scheme with a local cowherd and a traveling minstrel. I'll spare you the tedious details, but it sounds like he's going to be confined to his bed for a time more.'' #''I'm sorry if this letter finds you tardy, but I've been elbow-deep in a challenging contract of late. Please find your provisions enclosed, and if any of them are smeared in pig fat you have my sincere apologies.'' #''Dearie, I'm pleased to say I've been taken on as a cook at a large estate. It's a unique opportunity for me, and will allow me to gather higher quality provisions for you in the future. Just today, for example, I was out in the lush gardens behind the main house picking ingredients. A delightful start to the week.'' #''I never mentioned why I was hired on at the estate, did I? Traveling the other day, I came across a man standing next to a cart with a broken wheel. He was quite upset, because his wife was in the midst of giving birth. I happily lent my hands to the cause, and he was so grateful he hired me on the spot. The Eight smiling down on me!'' #''Let it never be said that good fortune is given freely, dearie. I fear my time at the estate is already drawing to a close. The child I helped bring into this world, it turns out ... bears little'' to the lord of the manor. His gratitude has turned sour, and I feel I may soon outstay my welcome. The drama of the road, I suppose! '' #''Back on the open road, and happy to be here. I feel particularly good about the provisions I have for you today. I gathered them in a beautiful forest with a bubbling spring and prancing deer. They were a challenging hunt. I sit this evening enjoying a fine venison steak ... I've lived well today. #''I treasure the few nights I get to share a campfire with a friendly stranger. Last eve I shared a pot of stew with an Altmer of the Summerset isles, roving the land searching for ancient ruins. As hard as my work can be, at least I know where to look. Imagine trying to find the leftovers of long-gone cities? Amazing.'' #''My Elven friend has invited me to join him in exploring an Ayleid ruin. He found references to its location, deep in the forests, by following scraps of clues scattered across a dozen tomes. Fascinating! I've never seen what a fortress of the Ancients looked like before!'' #''Dearie, the sights I've seen today! Glowing stones, magical columns of light, whole walls that shift at the push of a switch ... the Ancients were a magnificent race. If their ruins are'' to measure them, at any rate. I even found you a few provisions before we went in. I hope they serve you well. #''Adventures in the dark certainly do work your legs! After exploring through several wings of the lost city, my friend cracked the seal on a long-closed doorway. Within the Ancients had left behind a number of guardians. Magical beasts slaved to protect their ancient libraries. I led the charge back to the surface!'' #''I parted ways with my Elven friend this evening. Despite our brush with danger, I quite enjoyed his company. I'm left with some unique memories and detailed charcoal rubbings. I'm very grateful for the parchment and writing implements I have in my knapsack. What a story this will make!'' #''I was wading hip-deep into a stream to collect some delicious provisions for you (hope you like them, by the way), when an elemental spirit rose up in front of me. She stared at me for a long moment before snatching the net and fish from my hands and disappearing back into the water. What a world we live in!'' #''The procurement agents of Skyrim are an honest and helpful lot. The quality of goods I receive never fails to impress. The only real problem I have is that they insist on a round of drinks after every transaction. In most towns, I speak to a few provisioners in a day. This is a lengthy way of saying that I cannot feel my face. Loves, dearie!'' #''It's sometimes hard to see the line between untouched wilderness and the grounds of an estate. Today I learned what it's like when a Jarl's men come out of nowhere and seize you for poaching. I hope this missive finds you, as I'm currently sitting the local village's lockup. Eh ... exciting!'' #''Sitting in the holding cell, I overheard the local guardsmen talking about a shocking development. Murder is a blow in any community, but the death of someone in a small town rattles everyone there. With my experience as a tracker, and the keen eye of a provisioner, I offered my assistance.'' #''I hope these supplies make for delicious meals, dearie. I'm free of my cell, out and about in town. I've spent the last few days talking to the villagers, investigating the death of the local blacksmith. He was stabbed in the back with his own dagger, if you can believe that!'' #''As my grandmother used to say, the stew thickens! The blacksmith had been seen making time with several of the local ladies. His wife, of course, did not appreciate that kind of thing. That makes the wife the most likely to have done the deed ... but things are sometimes not what they seem. I will investigate further.'' #''My instincts were right! Though a number of the women in town had reason to see him dead, the blacksmith was killed over a business dispute. He shorted the local mining company coins year after year, and it finally caught up with him. The provisioner's eyes sees the truth once again!'' #''My aid to the town guards earned my freedom, and so once again I enjoy the brisk air and crisp cobblestone paths of Skyrim. It's quite interesting how different the grains and fruit of different lands taste. I hope these newly'' provisions make for fresh and tasty meals! #''The high country is truly breathtaking, when you stop to take it in. Most people my age think of the wilds as forbidding, suicidal to explore. I've found that with a kind demeanor and a sturdy pair of boots, Tamriel is a very welcoming land.'' #''In letters from home, my sister is constantly asking why I do this. In her mind, walking paths so far from home must be some kind of punishment. Just the opposite! Today I had the luxury of cooking and brewing with an extended family of jovial Nords. The only challenge was learning when to duck when they began throwing kegs to each other.'' #''On the road again, and thoughts of supper with the Nords make my stomach rumble. Herbed rabbit sausage in fennel gravy! Frothy golden brews, freshly tapped from massive kegs. Game birds stuffed with wild grains and fruit, roasted over a pit fire. Mmm. Makes my humble onion stew seem paltry in comparison.'' #''I feel particularly good about this cache of supplies, dearie. May it serve you well. The borders of the Ashlands are highly fertile. One must just be willing to look in unconventional places. The mushroom forests are far more lush than a conventional provisioner might consider.'' #''Fulfilling your contract is a pleasure, dearie. A daily meditative act that allows me to focus on the more ... esoteric challenges I must face. For example, acquiring netch milk. Milking those floating beasts is enough to make me question my choices in life.'' #''I spoke with a traveler today who turned out to also be a contractual gatherer! I traded him some honey brittle for a very fine pair of boots, and we talked about the vaguaries of the business. It was so nice to speak with another professional. So few really understand the trials we face.'' #''A torrential rain is sweeping through the region, and I find myself with a few days within the walls of a rather nice inn. Dark Elf architecture is a bit austere for my tastes (more of a thatched roof woman, honestly), but this place is actually rather cozy. I'm using this as an opportunity to begin scribbling on my parchment in earnest.'' #''I've delved into my stores to provide your provisions. I hope my offerings meet your standards! As the rain dances on the rooftops, I'm pages deep into my first manuscript. So far I've focused my writings on my time as a young woman in the Stormhaven aristocracy. All that drama and intrigue seems so foolish now.'' #''I've spent some time now thinking back to my time as a foolish little maid dancing in the festhalls of Wayrest. All of those nights blend together, but what I do remember is making for delightful writing. I'm certain Gavonne would be scandalized if he were ever to read this. Luckily for me, my nephew is not much for reading.'' #''From my time in Wayrest to my time in exile, my scribblings continue. When the family was cast out of the heartland it took quite some time to adjust. The best of everything, the glamorous dresses and expensive foods. It was over a year before I got the hang of making even a simple stew.'' #''I've cleared out the last of my stores for this shipment, dearie, but fear not! The weather has finally cleared. Meantime I've begun chronicling the family's small steps towards a new life. It fills me with pride to think back on how the family rallied around my father's vision for a wilderness trading coster.'' #''The Ashlands are in full bloom after the protracted rain, and the smell of life fills the air. Gathering provisions and blooming plants go hand in hand, of course. Expect the next few shipments to be particularly choice!'' #''Ahh, nothing quite like clearing your lungs after being cooped up inside. I rather think there's something spiritual about travel. Waking with the dawn knowing you'll be falling asleep under different trees, with different sights fading in the evening light. Makes you feel blessed by the Eight! Or at least, makes me feel that way.'' #''An old friend is running procurements on the border of Shadowfen, and offered to be my guide. I've known her practically since she was an egg. Such a pleasure to see her all grown up with a full head of feathers. One of the nice things about getting old, dearie. You get to see how people turn out!'' #''Talk of the Pact has filled my ears these last few days. My guide is a staunch proponent of the alliance between her people and the Dark Elves. I'm glad she's happy, but the few Dunmer I've seen in the fens don't seem to have gotten the message. They still had that arrogant smirk when they spoke to any Argonian local. Hmph.'' #''The Argonian people are very proud of their cuisine, and I hope some of their unique culinary taste comes through in today's shipment. It takes some time to adjust, but dishes like crawdad salad or swamp eel pie really are a delight. The only thing I can't recommend is the dish called Wriggles-in-Gullet. Yech.'' #''I spent the day working a saltrice field, seeing firsthand how this staple is cultivated. The pretty people of the big cities think it a disaster if mud sprays their dress. Meanwhile, the people of this village work most of the day fully bent over, tending to a crop that feeds three provinces. Priorities, dearie.'' #''I hope my shipment arrives intact and dry, dearie. Much as I care for the people of the fens, the constant ... moistness wears on a person. I've stopped off in a temple complex full of Argonian contemplatives. Their architecture is breathtaking, and their dedication extreme. My plan is to spend a few restful days in the cloister.'' #''My hopes for quiet days at the temple have been dashed. I was taking a late walk last eve, and stumbled upon a dead monk! I had just leaned down to examine the body when a trio of temple guards came round a corner and saw me there. The monks now consider me a murderer! It's been all I can do to keep their knives from my throat.'' #''Once again I find myself in the middle of an investigation. This time there are no kindly guards to help me along. I spent the better part of a morning explaining myself to the monks, and I think they believe I am not a threat. I've been given a chance to prove my innocence. I'll just have to make the most of it.'' #''The dead man was a respected member of the order, it seems. I didn't realize it that evening, but his death appears to be some kind of ritual slaying. If I hadn't been paying attention I probably would have tripped over his displayed body. The slashes, the blood, the sigils ... it's all quite curious.'' #''My careful observations and pointed questions have led me to one conclusion: Argonian monastics are a secretive bunch. No one claims to know anything about the monk's death ... but my inquiries have made me aware of an ancient menhir near the temple grounds. I believe it merits further investigation.'' #''A bit of excitement last night, dearie! It turns out the menhir was in use by a foul cult, some of its members infiltrating the temple caretakers. Luckily for your old girl, my time on the road left me up to the challenge of fleeing for my life! The loyalist monks rallied and put down the cult, and everything seems to be forgiven. Thank the Eight!'' #''While I'm grateful I could help the monks find justice, I turned my ankle quite badly running from those madmen. My plans to continue through the fens seem folly now, so I'm making for the coast by cart. I'm to board a ship for Elsweyr. I've arranged for provisions to continue through my procurement specialists in the meantime, of course.'' #''Sailing from a Shadowfen port is always challenging, but my ankle in a brace has made everything all the more complicated. It's for the best, though. I find myself quite wearied by the swamp, and the required rest of a few days at sea will be welcome. This evening we tack south across Topal Bay, then west along the coast.'' #''I had not even considered time at sea would allow for writing. I've carved out a cozy little nook in the back corner of this cargo hold. Rice sacks for pillows, and my foot propped up to heal. I'm using a hatch cover as a writing desk ... and honestly I couldn't be happier. I find I truly do love time with my scribbles.'' #''I've taken up the story of my father's trading coster, again. Writing it down, it's strange to think how difficult things were. I did much of what I do now for you. Traveled the back country, finding sources for our new clients ... I learned so much in such a short time. Far more than in all my life as a daughter of Wayrest.'' #''Putting together this pack of provisions made me think of my first hunt, dearie. And so I set to scribbling again. I think the first time I took down a stag was a watershed moment for me. I'd never had blood on my hands before ... and there I was turning that beast into steaks for our clients.'' #''My father started the business that saved our lives. Writing about his death ... or the feeding frenzy that followed ... I have no interest. Gavonne's father, as you might have surmised, emerged the one with a controlling interest. It's been years. So long, that when my nephew asked me to fulfill his contract I didn't think twice.'' #''We've arrived in port, and I'm very grateful to be back on dry land. My time at sea was good for my leg and bad for my head, as walking proves much easier and keeping an upbeat attitude much harder. I'm hoping a return to the road will clear my mood, and allow me to stretch my muscles.'' #''Apologies if my last few missives have got you down. My family's past is not light reading, and I feel my letters are more welcome when I speak positively. So, know today that I've had a wonderful time on the road. Collecting provisions for you again (hope you enjoy) has cleared my head and restored my cheer.'' #''The sand dunes and savanahs of Elsweyr are a dramatic change from the Argonian fens. The Khajiit, too, are about as different in spirit as you could hope to see from the lizzard-folk. Gregarious, friendly, and traders in deliciously sugary treats ... dearie, I am glad to be here.'' #''The cities of the Khajiit are so different than those of High Rock. I know my father would have called them camps, but I can see the simple beauty in their design. I spoke to one man who had traveled to my homeland as a trader. He said by contrast, his people see the buildings of my people as cages. Points of view, dearie.'' #''The cat-men of Elsweyr are a friendly lot, and their procurement agents are no exception. Unlike other cultures that speak broadly about food, the Khajiit sample their wares as they show them off. As part of the conversation I must as well. If I can manage to stand up tomorrow morning, I shall have some lovely items to send your way.'' #''Today marks a third day in the company of my Khajiiti procurement hosts. My only context for feasts like this are the new year fetes held at the family manor. You ate well knowing that it was one day out of the year. I now find that the idea of anything richer than trail bread is curdling my stomach. It's a new, not very welcome, sensation!'' #''The sampling of sweetmeats, wines, brandies, candies, pheasants, ducks, venison, veal, syrup rolls, honey cakes, cordials, milks, and teas has finally come to a close. I've eaten enough in the last few days to fuel a walk around Nirn! I plan on nibbling broth and bread the next few days, and trying not to think of how much moonsugar I've consumed.'' #by Gavin My friend! Your humble servant Gavin returns! After much searching I have joined my dear aunt on the road. Strange how hard it was to follow in her footsteps. No matter, please enjoy the enclosed supplies! #by Gavin Over my aunt's objections, I did all of our bargaining today in the language of the Khajiit. I could barely understand them, but we still managed to get our business done. It's very sad how poorly these cat-men speak. #by Gavin It is wonderous to be on the road again. Such a change of pace. At home we ate weak stew and old bread to save goods for shipping. On the road I eat weak stew and old bread for totally different reasons! #by Gavin Another delivery for you! Enjoy. I'll be honest, Auntie is a stick in the mud. She doesn't understand my jokes, ignores my business advice, and hardly ever wants to start fights. She also drinks far less than I, which seems a mistake. #by Gavin My friend, I'm very sorry to say, but I'll need to hand my contract back to Auntie Nonette. We received word from home that my mother is very ill. Alphonse, my good-for-nothing brother, still rots in the king's dungeon. Thus it's up to her favorite son to see her along the path to health. Until next time! #''I am ... very glad to be alone on the road again. Dearie, I hope you won't think ill of me. But that letter from my sister was a fake. Gavin is a ... very challenging man. In fact, if any of the shipments have reached you the last few weeks I will be very surprised. I am a bad aunt, I know this. But he would not. Shut. Up!'' #''Alone on the road again, and I'm happy to report a great shipment for you today. My headache has cleared, the twitch in my eye has left, and the nightmares have stopped. When I am not being actively tortured, my proficiency at gathering supplies is much greater!'' #''I've reached the edge of the savannah, and Valenwood looms before me. It will be nice to walk in the shade again, and already the variety of supplies is a delightful change of pace. I hope to find a Bosmer village to trade a few unique supplies. I also wouldn't mind some more of that Rotmeth. Meat beer! Who knew?'' #''Forest magic stiffens your spine in the morning! I went to sleep in a clearing, on my bedroll and under my travel blanket. Just like I've done hundreds of times since I hit the trail. I awoke to find myself in a large cavern, with some kind of tree-spirit leaning over me. Tree-spirit breath smells like mushrooms. I just thought you should know.'' #''These supplies were picked in the cavern of a forest guardian, dearie. I hope they serve you well. It turns out the forest spirit smelled moonsugar in my pack and was drawn to me. It couldn't speak, per se, but it communicated through some kind of mind-magic. Who knew that spirit beasts had a sweet tooth?'' #''The spirit took me on a journey through the depths of the wood. We saw sights I don't think I can adequately describe, and the pure light of the spirit world has reflected into my soul. The lights told me of the past, the future ... I met my spirit beast, and it looked into my soul.'' #''Dearie, you must accept my deepest apologies. I checked my stores and it's clear I've been sending you provisions, but do not remember having done so. As best I can tell, the cakes I carried away from the Khajiiti feast were spiced with something stronger than moon sugar. If I said anything strange in my last few missives, I am deeply sorry.'' #''Now that my head is a bit clearer, I've enjoyed the hospitality of the Wood Elves. Their practice of eschewing plants at the table reminds me of raising Gavin. When he was a child he insisted on meats and nothing else. For me, trips to the outhouse clarify the need for a balanced diet.'' #''I hope this shipment meets your needs, my friend. I'm making my way to the coast, looking to board a ship north.'' far and wide as I've cast my net for you, I feel the need to return a bit closer to home. Hopefully Gavin will forgive me for my little lie on the road. If not, I'm sure I can find a sparkly rock to distract him. #''We've put in at Sentinel for a stopover. The richness of the marketplace will hopefully translate to rich goods for you. I'm struck by how formal many of the Redguard people are. They remind me of my grandmother, actually. Only they have curved swords.'' #''The architecture of Sentinel is breathtaking! The domes, the curved arches, the rich colors. I wish I had an artist's hand, so I could translate these graceful buildings to my journal. I'll just have to satisfy myself with fond memories and my sister's incredible jealousy.'' #''It seems wherever I go, little mysteries follow me! A couple I met selling peppers in the marketplace was very distraught. When I asked them what was wrong, they confessed to me that their young son had gone missing. I've offered my assistance to the couple. We shall see where this leads!'' #''Nothing is ever simple, dearie. I asked around the marketplace and the boy just seems to have vanished. We did hear quite a story from one of his friends, that he'd disappeared in a cloud of sand. I'll follow this lead, I suppose, but little boys are about as believable as smitten teenagers when it comes down to it.'' #''The wonders of Alik'r! I followed the story of the sand cloud to the local Mages guildhall. Apparently there are little zephyrs that run around the dunes, dancing and bouncing like children escaping their mothers. I think one of these little creatures may have tried to make a new friend. We shall see!'' #''The boy is home safe, I'm happy to say! A day of walking the outskirts with some candies led the wind creatures right to me. From there I followed them back to the dune hollow they called home. The lad didn't even realize there was a problem! His little friends had been bringing him sweets and tasty roots to nibble. The world we live in.'' #''I hope this shipment is delicious, my dear. I put special care into my selections, as I am now on a ship heading home. I look forward to more work fulfilling your contract, but for now I need to see my family, hear my sister's nagging voice. Even the obnoxious bleating of my nephews sounds like home right now.'' Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females